


she's special ✧ hosie

by imlily



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlily/pseuds/imlily
Summary: Going on a school trip sounds boring, but going with friends always makes it interesting. Being up till the sunrises, gossiping about people you don't like, and people you like more than some should.Josie's school went on a school trip too with her friends, only difference was that the place they were staying at only had two-bed cabins and they couldn't even choose who to bunk with.This trip will change everything, turn everything upside down, and after the trip... Who knows what will happen? Making new friends, finding some stuff out, doing things they have never done, and finding love at the most unexpected places.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. next week's trip

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things before you get into this fanfiction:  
> \- This is about a normal school. No supernaturals or anything like that.
> 
> \- Josie and Lizzie are not twins or even sisters in this book, they're just friends.
> 
> \- Lizzie is Penelope's younger sister.
> 
> -Landon and Hope never dated and Hope never was interested in Landon. :P

Josie's POV:

I woke up to my alarm. It was 6:30 am Monday morning and I got up to get ready for school. I did the same thing I did every day, have a shower, get dressed, brushed my teeth, went downstairs and had breakfast then headed to school.

I got to school ten minutes before class started. Walking to where my friends, Mg, Lizzie, Rafael, Caleb, and my girlfriend Penelope. Lizzie and Mg were already here, they had been dating for almost a year now, Lizzie was Penelope's sister so I was very close to her. I had been dating Penelope for just over two years now. Penelope and Mg were in a year above us and they were really good friends, that's how Lizzie met Mg.

"Hey Lizzie, hey Mg!" I said walking to them.

"Morning Josie." They both said in unison.

"Where is your sister Lizzie? Is she here yet?" Penelope was known for being late from school.

"Is she ever here on time?" Lizzie laughed.

"True." I laughed.

"Where's Rafael?" Rafael was normally the first one here because she didn't get along with her parents.

"He headed to the library, he has a test after lunch so he wanted to study." I chuckled.

"Because he needs to study." Rafael was the smartest one out of everyone, he was just naturally smart, he didn't have to study to pass. (Because I said so. It's my fanfiction!) 

Just as I finished talking Caleb arrived. He was really smart too, he and Rafael would be talking about the geeky things and the rest of us would have no idea what it was.

We all sat down and talked about our weekends until the bell rang.

"See you guys at lunch." I headed for my first class which was English. I wasn't too fond of English, I actually didn't really like any classes that much.

✧

English had been going on for about twenty minutes before someone entered the room. It was Hope, she came from a wealthy family and she was part of a more popular, tougher group. Their group wasn't like popular girls and boys club you see in some movie like mean girls and boys though, they weren't really girly girls who strutted the halls in tight dresses and showing off their designer handbags, They were sporty and tough, sometimes getting into fights. I didn't really know her and hadn't spoken to her before. Her being late was nothing out of the ordinary though, she kind of just did what she wanted.

"Hope, You're late." Our teacher Ms. Forbes said.

"Aww, you don't sound surprised miss." She said taking her seat up at the back.

"I'm used to it." Ms. Forbes replied before continuing on with the lesson.

People like Hope annoy me. Just because her family is rich shouldn't mean that she should get special treatment, if I turned up late I would probably get detention straight away.

At the conclusion of the lesson Ms. Forbes handing out a note to everyone, it was about our school trip that was taking place next week. Our whole year and the year above us were going to the same camp at some Lake, I was actually excited about it, a trip away with my friends and Penelope.

✧

I met all my friends at lunch back at our hang out spot. I went and sat next to Penelope.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" I asked her.

"Running late, again." She smiled back.

"Did you all get the note about the trip next week?" I asked looking at my friends.

"Yea! Sucks there is only two in a cabin and we don't even get to choose who we bunk with, and there is no mixed bunking." Lizzie said looking at Mg, not very happy that they can't sleep in the same cabin together.

"It's only one week, you'll last." I laughed.

"Plus you get to see Mg all through the day plus you could probably sneak out through the night." I gave Lizzie a wink.

"I that what you're planning on doing?" Penelope asked smiling.

"Not sure yet, although a late-night swim in the lake might be nice." I smirked, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back.

"When do they tell us who we are sharing our cabin with?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know maybe on Friday so that we know for Monday when we get there?" I honestly didn't care who I got bunked with as long as they are clean, we would barely be in our cabins anyway.

"Lizzie what are you doing this afternoon? I want to go shopping for some stuff for the trip. Do you want to come? I'll ask Rafael if he wants to come." The three us would normally hang out after school or I would hang with Penelope and she would hang out with Mg. So stiles we all hung out together.

"I have soccer practice but after that, I can come." She said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall. Text me when you have finished soccer practice." Lizzie was really good at sports, unlike me, I couldn't catch or kick a ball if my life depended on it. I suck at sports.

✧

The rest of the school day when the same as every other day. I drove home straight after school which was only about a five-minute drive.

My dad's not home but he never is, he is a doctor so I rarely see him. Only on weekends but sometimes he even works weekends. Ever since my mother died when I was younger my dad has been trying to provide a good lifestyle for us. And he has, we have a nice house, a car each and we get along well. Life is pretty perfect.

I had been home for about an hour and a half just watching tv and doing some work when I felt my phone vibrate.

Lizzie: Hey Josie! I just finished training, I'll meet you at the mall in 15.

Me: Hey, okay see you then :)

I quickly texted Rafael.

Me: Hey! I and Lizzie are heading to the mall now, you still good to come?

Ralf: Hey! Yea, sweet I'll see you guys there!

We had been shopping for about two hours and had gotten everything we thought we might need. We headed to the food area to get some dinner while we were here. We were eating and my phone vibrated. 

Penny😘: Hey what are you doing later? Do you want to come over for dinner?

Me: Sorry, I and the girls decided to have dinner here.

Penny😘: All good. See you tomorrow xx

Me: okay xx

"Penelope?" Rafael asked.

"Yea, she wanted to know if I wanted to come over for dinner but I told her we are having dinner here." I said returning my attention to them and not my phone.

"So you planning anything special for next weeks trip?" Lizzie smirked.

"No, I'm not talking to you about this." I smiled back knowing exactly what she was talking about. I and Penelope hadn't you know... gone all the way. I know she wanted to we had spoken about it a couple of time but I wasn't ready for some reason. I knew Lizzie and Mg had, she wouldn't stop talking about it to me and Rafael the next day. I felt uncomfortable talking about it with her though because Penelope is her sister. Rafael had with her ex Cassie but she moved away, they ended on good terms though.

"I still can't believe you two still haven't done it." Rafael said.

"Over two years and you have still not jumped on each other." He continued.

"Ralf!" I shouted.

"I'm just not ready yet." I admit to them.

"I don't know how gosh Mg and I..." Lizzie seemed to be in her own little world. I and Rafarl just looked at each other and laughed.

"We know, you and Mg have an amazing sex life, we heard about it all the time." Ralf said.

"Just because you can't get any." Lizzie replied to Ralf.

"How do you know I'm not getting any?" He smirked.

"What? Who?" I asked Ralf, now curios.

"Just a family friend, you two don't know her. We aren't together, just like 'hang' out sometimes." He smirked.

"Ralf you dirty boy!" I laughed.

Af6ter we had something for dinner we said our goodbyes and headed home.

When I got home dad still wasn't home and I knew he probably wouldn't be for a couple of hours. I started to go through what had bought today, packing a few things in a bag ready for next week. I was really excited.

After sorting everything out I decided to go to bed, I'm ready for a new day tomorrow.


	2. was i really that loud?

Josie's POV:

It was now Friday. The week had gone the same as usual. Got up, went to school, come home, hung out with Ralf and Lizzie, and then went to bed.

The bell had just gone and I headed to my English class. As soon everyone sat down Ms. Forbes handed out another note about our trip. She was one of the teachers coming on the trip and was the one organizing it.

"This is a list of the groups that everyone is in. It has which group you will be in during the day, there as six different groups. To find out who will be bunking with I will tell you that all separately at the end of the class. Everyone else who is not in this class will be finding out in their class now too." She handed out a sheet to everyone. 

"Now let's do some English. You can all talk about it with each other ar lunchtime." She started her lesson.

I looked down at the different groups and was happy to see I was in the same group as Rafael. Lizzie was in the same group as Caleb and Penelope and Mg were in separate groups. They won't like that. I smiled.

The remainder of the class went quickly. We all lined up to wait and find out who we were bunking with. I arrived at Ms. Forbes' desk.

"Ms. Saltzman you will be bunking with..." She stopped and searched for my name on the list.

"You and Hope Mikaelson will be sharing a cabin." I smiled and left.

Me and Hope, I know I said I didn't care who I got stuck with but why Hope, the most popular girl in the school? I arrived at our lunch area and everyone else was already here.

"Hey, Josie we are in the same group!" Rafael said excitedly.

"Yea. How good is that, I can't wait..." I was happy I was with at least one of my friends.

"So who did you get paired with for the cabins?" Lizzie asked.

"Hope..." I murmured.

"Better than mine! I got bunkered with that Felix boy. He's such a goody-two-shoes I don't think I will be sneaking out at night or he will dob on me." Rafael said, unhappy.

"Who did you get Liz?" I asked turning to Lizzie.

"I got Harper. I don't mind, she's nice. I don't think she'll care if I sneak out, she will probably want to come." She laughed.

"Hey, Josie you going to come to my soccer game tonight?" She asked.

"You know I'm not into sports Liz." I hated sports so much I didn't even watch them, they confused me.

"You haven't been to on game yet. Tonight we play last year's winners. Please come." She begged. I sighed.

"Are you going?" I turned and asked Penelope.

"I'll go if you go." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll come Liz." I said making her squeal.

"Oh my god, really? Yay, I didn't actually think you would!"

"Well like you said I haven't been to one yet." I smiled. This is so not going to be fun I thought to myself, but Lizzie is one of my best friends so I should go.

✧

Penelope and I arrived at Lizzie's soccer game just as they were heading onto the field. I was hoping we would actually arrive a bit late so that I didn't have to watch the whole game.

Both teams walked on and shook the hands of each other as they lined up in the middle of the field.

"What are they doing?" I asked Penelope.

"There tossing the coin to see who starts with the ball. The away team captain will call if they lose the toss than our captain gets to decide." She explained.

"Oh..." That kinda makes sense I thought. I attend to the toss, realizing who our school soccer team captain was, Hope. I knew she was into sports but I didn't know she was the soccer team, and of course, she was the captain.

"There's your bun buddy." Penelope said pointing at Hope.

"Yep, surprised she didn't get to choose who she bunked with." She seemed like someone who got everything given to her.

As the game went on I started to actually get into it. I still didn't know the rules but I was starting to understand, slowly. The score was 2 - 2 and I didn't think there was much time left. Hope as good, actually really good.

"Sit down Josie and stop yelling, everyone is looking at you!" Penelope said hiding her face.

"I don't care, this is so close." I turned my attention back to the game.

"Go, Lizzie!" I yelled out. Our team had made a break and Hope was running down the right with the ball.

"Go, Hope, Go!" I was yelling, not caring that I don't even know her.

No defender was now near her and it was her against the goalkeeper. She looked like she was going to take the shot but she didn't, she passed it to her left and Lizzie was there, kicking into the back of the net.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Penelope, did you just see that?"

"Yes, Josie I did."

"That was amazing!" Just as everyone was celebrating the goal the full-time buzzer went.

"They won! Penelope they won!" I shouted with excitement.

"I know, I'M here too." She said, she didn't look too happy. I didn't pay any attention to her.

"Come one, we have to go and see Lizzie, she just scored the winning goal." I got up, grabbing Penelope's hand so that she had to follow me. I reached the side of the field and Lizzie came over to us.

"That was amazing Liz, oh my god that goal at the end. I didn't even know you were there you just came out of nowhere and scored." My face covered with excitement.

"Calm down a bit there Josie." Lizzie laughed.

"I am now coming to every game." I told her.

"So I couldn't get you to come to any game and now you want to come to all?" She was still laughing. The rest of the team walked pass heading back into the change rooms.

"Nice cheering there Josie." Hope said as she passed, smirking. Lizzie laughing again. Was I really that loud, and that was the first time has ever spoken to me.

"Was I really that loud?" I asked Lizzie.

"Oh yea, you were all I could hear."

"I told you, you were too loud." Penelope said.

"Well, you were too quiet." I glared at her. I really didn't care if I was loud.

"I didn't know Hope was on your team, Lizzie." I said ignoring Penelope.

"Yea, she's our best player."

"Do you get along with her?"

"Yea, she's actually really nice to us on the team. But I wouldn't want to be on the other team, get on her bad side and she'll let you know, but she is as protective of us on the team, if someone says something bad about one of us then she will stick for us." She explained.

"Great so pretty much don't get on her bad side next week, noted."


	3. hard choice

Josie's POV:

We were all waiting out the front of the school to board the buses. It was almost 6:30 am, we had to get here early so that we can arrive at the camp before lunch.

We boarded the bus and I sat next to Penelope, Lizzie next to Mg and Rafael and Caleb next to each other. It took just over four hours to arrive, we got there just before 11 am.

"Okay everyone so come and get your key to your cabin. You can all head there and unpack or walk around and check the place out, just make sure everyone meets at over there for lunch." Ms. Forbes said pointing to a large building which must be the cafeteria.

We all lined up to get our keys to our cabin.

"What cabin are you in?" Lizzie asked me.

"Number 19, you?" I said while showing her my key's number.

"13, What about you Ralf?" She asked Rafael as he sighed.

"Number 17..."

"You're close to me Ralf." I said trying to cheer him up a bit. He wasn't as excited for this week as us. He would rather be home building something. He put on a small smile.

I got to my cabin and Hope wasn't here yet. Hopefully, I can quickly just put my stuff in here before she arrives. I'll unpack later. I walked inside and checked the cabin out. They weren't very big. It was just one room, there was a single bed on opposite sides of the wall, a small set of drawers at the end of each bed and a lamp placed at the side of the beds.

How is all my stuff going to fit in that, I wondered. At least there were two separate toilet/shower blocks placed in the center of all the cabins. I wish that the cabin had a bathroom I didn't want to shower in some block.

I quickly placed my bag just inside the door. I'll let Hope choose a bed, gotta stay on her good side remembers. As soon as I went to leave Hope entered.

"Oh, you're already here Josie." She said placing her bag on the ground next to mine.

"Which bed is yours?" She asked.

"I don't mind, you can choose."

"Hard choice." She laughed.

"Left or right, they both the same." I chuckled.

"Yea they are."

"Well, I'll take this one it looks way better." She laughed and sat on the bed, looking up at me. She doesn't seem to bad, maybe we might get along.

"Well I'm going to look around, I'll see you later." I went to leave.

"You're not unpacking?" She asked. I turned around to face her.

"You know you won't want to do it later."

"Maybe, but I want to check the place put before lunch." I really just didn't know what to talk to her about if I was to stay.

"Okay then, see ya." I then left and headed to Rafael's cabin.

"Hey Ralf, you want to come and check the place put with me?" I asked after I arrived at his cabin.

"Yes, please." He seemed in more of a hurry to leave his cabin than me.

We then headed towards where Lizzie's cabin was.

"Jed would not stop talking about how excited he is to be here. He's driving me crazy already. I won't last a week." I laughed.

"You'll be alright, he's not in our activity group is he?"

"No thank god. You know Hope is."

"Hope is in our group?!"

"Yea, didn't you check the list?"

"Only for our names."

"Well, she is, how is your roomie anyway?"

"Okay so far. I got out of there real quick, didn't know what to really talk about plus she kinda scares me."

"She scares you?"

"Yea, you've heard all the stories of her getting into fights and stuff."

"True but I have never actually seen her in one. I did hear she knocked a girl out in one punch though."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." We just arrived at Lizzie's cabin.

"Hey, Liz you coming for a walk?" Ralf asked her.

"Yea coming, just let me quickly finish unpacking." She replied.

"At least one of us got to unpack." I laughed.

\--------------------------

We had walked around the place a bit more heading to lunch. Lizzie, Rafael, Mg, Caleb, Penelope and myself were all sitting at a table. The food here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I'll be stuck in my cabin with Jed." Rafael groaned.

"Wait till he is asleep and sneak out." I said.

"What if he wakes up?"

"Ask him to come."

"I'm sick of her already I don't want him to come hang with us."

"At least then you will be with us."

"True. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay." I replied. I didn't want Rafael missing out of the fun.

"What about you two?" I said looking at Mg and Lizzie.

"We are defiantly sneaking out, but you won't see us." Lizzie smirked.

"Gross, just what I wanted to know." I laughed.

"Caleb you?"

"Na, I'll be falling asleep as soon as I get back."

"Okay. And what about you?" I said turning to face Penelope.

"I'll defiantly be out, I'll meet you at your cabin?" She smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"We finished our lunches and headed to our first activity.

\---------------------------

I had just been out with Penelope but not for long, we had a fight. I snuck back into the cabin trying not to wake Hope up.

"You weren't gone long." She was already awake. She turned on the lamp next to her bed.

"You okay?" She asked, I must have looked upset. Which I was because I just had a fight with Penelope.

"Yea I'm fine, just the usual, girl troubles." I actually hadn't seen Hope in a relationship but I did know that most of the guys wanted to be with her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"With you?" Why would I talk to her about it.

"Yea, you know you don't have to be scared of me." How does she know I'm scared of her?

"I'm not scared of you." I lied.

"Yea, you are. I could tell today when you were trying to leave. I'm really not a scary person." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She got up from her bed.

"Let's go for a walk." This person that I don't know well wants to go on for a walk in the middle of the night.

"Yea, you snuck out before to go and have fun. Well, let's go and have fun." She started to tie up the shoes she had just out on.

"I don't know, it's pretty late."

"Josie I am going to prove to you that I am not someone to be scared of, well not someone that you need to be scared of." She got up and headed to the door.

"Come on!" I got up and followed, not knowing why I guess I needed to take my mind off my fight with Penelope.

We were walking through the woods, not talking. I decided to break the silence.

"You're pretty good at soccer." I didn't know what else to talk about.

"You're pretty good at cheering." She laughed.

"I hadn't seen you at a game before."

"Yea, that was my first game I've watched I'm bot really into sports but Lizzie wanted me to watch."

"You're dating her sister right."

"Yeah, you have a boyfriend?" I wondered, whether someone like Hope, a girl who most guys wanted to get with an actual boyfriend.

"No, I'm not really into relationships." She stopped walking and we were at the side of the lake but away from camp. She walked over and stuck her feet in.

"Not too cold." She said before starting to take her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Going in of course. You wanted to have fun, what's more fun a late-night swim in a huge lake." She had now taken her pants off and was only in her underwear and bra. She was really fit. She had one of those v lines that was really hard for girls to get. She jumped in the water.

"There is no way I'm going in. You can't even see the bottom and we don't know what is in there."

"That's the fun of it."

"You're crazy." I turned and looked back at the camp. It was pretty far away. I turned back to Hope but couldn't see her.

"Hope?" I walked closer to the water. Where the hell did she go?

"Hope." I said again but a bit louder this time. I started to freak out. I walked in the water so that I was just below the waist-deep. I couldn't see her anywhere.  
I felt something grabbing my feet from under me and I fell backward into the water. Hope was laughing.

"What the hell Hope? You scared the shit out of me and now my clothes are wet."

"Well, you were taking long. Thanks for making me hold my breath for so long too, I almost died under there." She laughed.

"This isn't funny." I said splashing water at her. I started to laugh as well though. It kinda was funny and the water was really nice. I started to remember my fight with Penelope.

"You know, you can talk to me." How does she know what I'm thinking about?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Ha yeah, you'll probably go and tell your friends straight away tomorrow."

"I'm not like that. Anyways they're not really my friends even."

"They're not your friends?" I asked confused.  
"No, not really, I swear they only hang out with me because my parents have money. I don't even see any of them outside of school."

"Then why do you hang out with them."

"I don't know, I can't really go around the school with no friends."

"But you're the popular girl, surely you have friends." Her life seemed perfect. Every guy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be with her or her friend.

"I have only one friend. My aunt Freya, she's older though and has finished school. So now you know I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know if I can trust you, you did just pretend to drown just to get me in the water." I smirked.

"True but I guess you will just have to find out."

"Okay, then I'll tell you. It's personal though and no judging." She nodded in agreement.

"Well I met Penelope as planned and everything was going fine, we were kissing and then she tried to take it further but I stopped her and she got angry."

"So you two haven't..."

"No, not yet. She wanted to and has for a while but I'm not ready. It just doesn't feel right, I don't know why."

"You have to be ready, that's something you can't rush." I didn't expect her to say that.

"Have you?"

"Yes, but I wish I hadn't..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the first time is supposed to be special and with someone special. Someone you love, I didn't have that special connection, not once."

"So you have done it more than once." She seemed to be a really open person. I no longer found her scary either.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Maybe I don't have that connection with Penelope." I know I loved Penelope but was I in love with her.

"Maybe, that's for you to figure out." We sat there for a little longer.

"We should start heading back." Hope said, getting out of the water.

"Yeah probably." I got out of the water too. Hope started to put her clothes back on while I just stood there soaking.

"Sorry I got your clothes wet."

"It's okay, not like I was going to wear them again while I was here." I wave her off. We started to walk back towards camp

"You know you're not so scary after all." I smiled at her.

"I told you I wasn't. People think I'm scared because I've been in fights. I only get into fights when I'm protecting someone, I don't just randomly decide to hit someone."

"Still, you've been in fights. I could never hit someone." She didn't say anything back.

We got back to our cabin and I took my wet clothes off and put some pajamas on. Hope changed out of her wet clothes too. We face the other way so that no one could see the other change. One of the worst things about sharing just a one-room cabin, no privacy.

After I got changed I laid in my bed and checked my phone. 1:30 am, crap me and Hope were gone for almost two hours. I'm going to be tired in the morning. I had a message from Penelope.

Penny: Hey I'm sorry about tonight. Love you and talk to you tomorrow x

I didn't write back, I knew she would be asleep and I also didn't know what to write. I was thinking about what Hope said about feeling that connection with someone and I don't think I have that with Penelope.

"Thanks for tonight Hope. It was fun." Hope was now in bed.

"No worries. I had fun too." I smiled and fall asleep.


End file.
